


Our Hearts both Alight with Victory in Sight

by Glass_O_Lemonade



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Mashima Hiro's Fairy Tail Setting, Gen, M/M, POV Multiple, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 18:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10393914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_O_Lemonade/pseuds/Glass_O_Lemonade
Summary: “That loser has my name. I’m not sharing the arena with him.”“Which one?” Victor had missed when the announcer called out their names.“That one.” Yuri subtly motioned towards the dark haired mage with glasses who was speaking with one of his guild mates.-Alternatively, the Grand Magic Games AU where mages Victor and Yuuri catch one another's eye. Chapters 1 & 2 were edited/updated as of 8/28/17.





	1. Day One - Pt I

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this recently to indulge my thoughts on this AU. Originally was a one-shot, but I have been inspired to continue it further.  
> ~Lem

_"Ladies and gentlemen! Wizards of all ages! Welcome to the Grand Magic Games! In a few minutes this year’s teams will be entering the arena. The six guilds competing are Frosted Blade, Silver Sakura, King’s Eye…"_

The crowd's enthusiasm drowned out the announcer’s voice. The spirited roar from the stands of the battle arena, Domus Flau, was deafening as each of the six teams made their way into the expansive field. Someone once commented how an entire town could fit within the battlefield’s walls, but one was never prepared until stepping foot on the sand themselves. It was an accomplishment in itself every seat received a view of the games’ events.

Impassioned screams were released as the wizards representing Frosted Blade entered first. Composed of Sara Crispino, Mila Babicheva, Georgi Popovich, Yuri Plisetsky, and Victor Nikiforov, Frosted Blade was the guild to beat at the Grand Magic Games. For the past five years, Frosted Blade was the games' victor, continually leaving the other competitors in the dust. This year the Frosted Blade team included two new mages to the Grand Magic Games, Sara and Yuri, but each were not to be underestimated. Despite the changed line-up, everyone’s eyes were on Victor Nikiforov, the Prince of Ice. Next to him, no mage could compare.

Victor Nikiforov was the Frosted Blade guild’s star wizard, one of the country’s best mages, and one of Sorcerer Weekly's top bachelors, often featured in the magazine for his good looks and powerful magic. Some of his past 'feats' were more rumor than fact, but no one could argue the man’s abilities. The most recent Nikiforov rumor circulating the country claimed the Magic Council was considering him for Sainthood.

The silver haired mage flashed a smile to the video lacrimas, and swoons from various fans in the audience followed.

Another tournament, another show. The excitement of Victor’s guild mates and competitors was absent for the wizard himself, but only few could notice his lack of genuine enthusiasm. He would get through this competition like the others before, with the charm, skill, and grace expected of a mage such as he. It was only five days after all. He could pretend for five days.

_“Silver Sakura!”_

Victor’s attention shifted from the audience to the next team entering. This was the first time Silver Sakura would be competing in the games, having successfully beat other guilds during the preliminary round. He doubted they would progress far in the tournament. Yakov had formed a formidable team for Frosted Blade this year, and Victor knew Master Nathalie’s son was leading the team for King’s Eye again. With Leroy and himself in the games, it would not be much of a competition this year. Then again, they had not been much of a challenge for the past few years.

The five Silver Sakura wizards filed into the arena, Victor’s team having moved away from the center already.

“I’m going to crush him.” Yuri’s growl of determination drew Victor out of his head. Victor brought his eyes up, intent on inspecting the new mages.

“Yuri,” Mila chided. “Be nice. It hasn’t even started, yet.”

“That loser has my name. I’m not sharing the arena with him.”

“Which one?” Victor had missed when the announcer called out their names. If he were to pause and consider it, Victor would realize he had been missing more than a few things around him recently. Of course, he would have written it off as exhaustion, not willing to dig further than that.

“That one,” Yuri subtly motioned towards the dark haired mage with blue rimmed glasses who was speaking with one of his guild mates. The man was in a cherry red shirt, the top of it was a darker garnet. His tight pants were black; garnet red lined the side seams. Victor could only see the other’s profile, and even then, it was not a perfect angle.

Victor was going to look away, he was. It was only supposed to be a brief look, long enough to register the new mage who had unknowingly made it onto Yuri’s fight list, but Victor found he could not immediately pull away, and when Victor did finally start to turn away the other Yuri chose then to turn and face him.

Cool blue met warm brown. Victor swore the earth stopped rotating at that very moment. When had he last seen someone so beautiful?

 _"King's Eye!"_ With the next guild called, the moment shattered.

One of the other wizards from Silver Sakura tugged on the other Yuri’s arm. Other Yuri quickly looked away from Victor's gaze and moved with his team away from the arena’s center.

Victor could not help but follow the other’s retreating form with his eyes, unwilling to look away just yet.

For the first time in a few years, Victor found himself looking forward to the Grand Magic Games. The possibility of him seeing those passionate brown eyes again fueled him in a way job requests and victories had failed to do lately. What magic did the other Yuri practice? How long has he called Silver Sakura home? Was he an S-Class wizard like Victor?

Victor hoped the Yuri from Silver Sakura would be one of his competitors that week during the games. He wanted to stare into those eyes again, even if only briefly, and he wanted to experience the other's magic first hand. In that brief moment, Victor saw joy and determination blaze within the other wizard's eyes. Surprising his audience, whether those in the stands, the public, or his guild mates, was Victor's motivation for years, but rarely was he often surprised himself. The fire in Silver Sakura's Yuri was one of the first surprises in a long period of monotony for the man. A match against him would guarantee Victor the chance to be near him, to speak with him.

All Victor wanted was one moment more with the wizard in red.

Who knew? Maybe the other Yuri would take him by surprise again before the week was over.


	2. Day One - Pt II

_“This year the Grand Magic Games will begin with 1-on-1 matches! Today and tomorrow, pairings will be randomly assigned. On the third day, we will use your votes to form the line-up!_

_Day 4 will be a race. Each team will choose two wizards to represent them as they race for the shortest time and most points! And in Grand Magic Games tradition the final day will be a full out brawl between each of the qualifying teams! However, it would not be the Grand Magic Games if there were not a few surprises. This year only the top three teams whose scores are the highest at the end of the fourth day will qualify to move onto Day 5’s competition._

_Best of luck to each competing guild. May the best team of mages win! And without further ado, this year’s Grand Magic Games has officially begun!”_

**DAY 1**

Randomized Matches

Sunset Rose – _Norma Quint_ **VS** _Jacobi Venroot_ – Wolf Fang

Silver Sakura – _Yuuri Katsuki_ **VS** _Rosita Vasquez_ – Siren Dream

King’s Eye – _Jean-Jacques Leroy_ **VS** _Yuri Plisetsky_ – Frosted Blade

**DAY 2**

Randomized Matches

Siren Dream – _Gwen Porter_ **VS** _Isabella Yang_ – King’s Eye

Frosted Blade – _Mila Babicheva_ **VS** _Emil Nekola_ – Sunset Rose

Wolf Fang – _Witt Collins_ **VS** _Leo de la Iglesia_ – Silver Sakura

**DAY 3**

Poll Matches

??? – _???_ **VS** _???_ – ???

??? – _???_ **VS** _???_ – ???

??? – _???_ **VS** _???_ – ???

**DAY 4**

Pair Racing

Frosted Blade – _???_ & _???_

King’s Eye – _???_ & _???_

Silver Sakura – _???_ & _???_

Siren Dream – _???_ & _???_

Sunset Rose – _???_ & _???_

Wolf Fang – _???_ & _???_

**DAY 5**

Team Brawl

???

???

???

When Yakov saw the roster, he knew Frosted Blade would not be taking an early lead this year. If Yuri were against anyone else, the teen would have the match win in the bag. Unfortunately, he was against the son of King’s Eye's Guild Master. Yakov had kept up with the other guild masters over the years enough to know which mages to look out for. Jean-Jacques Leroy was one of those mages. The boy was a God Slayer. How he learned that ancient a magic was beyond Yakov, but knowing it made him a formidable adversary. Of course, Yuri paid this piece of information zero mind. The teen was too eager for the upcoming fight, too proud of being the first to participate for Frosted Blade, to hear anything Yakov was trying to tell him.

“Yuri, remember to focus. Don't let him rile you-"

"Yakov, I got this."

"Jean-Jacques knows an ancient magic, too. You're not the only-"

"Who cares? What matters is who is better, and I'm going to show everyone I'm the better wizard."

"Yuri! You need to care if you want to win!"

The blond gave him an eye roll and a harsh - _tch_ with his tongue.

Yakov flew his arms up, his patience nearing its end. They were only three hours into the five day tournament. It was too early for this foolishness. _Fine. If he wants to embarrass himself out there, let him!_

"Yakov!" Victor rushed up to him, his hands gripped one of the roster flyers. "Do you know anything about Yuuri Katsuki?!"

"Only what Master Celestino has told me," Yakov narrowed his eyes. "Why are you asking after Katsuki?"

Instead of a proper response, Victor leaned himself over the railing. A sigh left the younger man's lips.

Yakov knew then the games this year would be another headache for him to deal with. With Victor in his own head and Yuri refusing to listen... Yakov hoped the other three would be more agreeable, each having their eyes on the games. Knowing his guild though, he highly doubted it.

It was going to be a long week.

* * *

 

Victor watched the matches from the stands with his guild. The first match was forgettable and predictable. Wolf Fang's Jacobi Venroot won, his plant magic overpowering the Sunset Rose mage. If it weren't for the second match, Victor doubted he would have stayed to watch the day's events at all.

_"Yuuri Katsuki of Silver Sakura versus Rosita Vasquez of Siren Dream!"_

Victor picked his head up, his attention immediately on the field before him. _This_ was why he had stayed, why he had rushed for a seat on the front row. The other Yuri was Yuuri Katsuki, a 23 year old mage from Silver Sakura. Victor had not been able to learn much about the other wizard between the opening ceremony and then, but he was thrilled to see how the other would perform. What magic did he practice? Was he a caster or a holder? Would he fight offensively or defensively? Did he know who Victor was?

_"Reminder to participants. 10 points will be awarded to the victor. 5 will be awarded to the loser. Should there be a draw after the clock runs out of time, each mage will earn 5 points for their team."_

Victor had seen Rosita in last year's games. She practiced thread magic, a caster type allowing her manipulation of any and all threads she calls forth. He doubted over the course of a year she had decided to learn an additional magic. Most mages stuck with their preference. There were not many who sought acquisition of multiple magics. There were even fewer who had Victor's desire to continually surprise.

Depending on Yuuri Katsuki's magic and skill as a mage, the match could go either way.

Victor was on the edge of his seat in anticipation.

* * *

 

Thirty minutes. He had thirty minutes to compete. He knew his guild mates wanted a win, but if he could pull out a draw, that would be fine for him.

The last thing Yuuri had expected when Silver Sakura qualified to compete in the games was that he would be chosen for the first day's event. He knew his family was home in Hasetsu, gathered together to watch the tournament on their video lacrima. Yuuri could feel the expectations of his family despite the distance. The expectations of his guild weighed even more heavy.

_Master Celestino chose me for a reason. I can do this._

Logical thinking could only ease his anxious nerves so much. It would not be long until he was called-

The announcer called out his name. Yuuri gave an involuntary gulp at the announcement.

Yuuri could hear cheers from the audience as he stepped out into the arena. Rosita Vasquez stood across from him, both on their sides of a line that had been painted onto the sand sometime after the opening ceremony.

_"Let the match begin!"_

With that, Yuuri found himself in his first ever Grand Magic Games competition.

It was a dream come true. A very nerve-wracking dream come true.

* * *

 

Yuuri was an ice mage. _Yuuri_ _was an ice mage._  The beauty and grace of each spell Yuuri conjured took Victor's breath away.

Fifteen minutes had passed, each wizard successfully casting and dodging. Victor could not recall the last time a match between mages had captivated him this much.

_"Web shot!"_

_"Ice make shield!"_

Neither held back, Victor wondered if the match would be a draw. From his spot in the stands he could tell Rosita was tiring with each passing minute, but Yuuri? If it were possible, Yuuri appeared to be _gaining_ energy as the fight continued. _And you surprise me again, Yuuri Katsuki._

However, Yuuri's next spell not only took Victor by surprise, but did so to everyone watching the match.

Victor Nikiforov was not known as the Prince of Ice for merely knowing ice make magic. Victor knew ice make magic in addition to pure ice magic and snow magic. He was known for casting his characteristic rose gardens, an impressive example of his magic power. Everyone who practiced maker magic had their own style, and Victor's style was characterized by his ability to bring nature's beauty to life with his ice in a way no one had before. Everyone thought Victor's magic was untouchable, his spells incapable of being replicated by anyone.

However, that assumption was instantly shattered to nothing more than dust as Yuuri Katsuki brought the match to an end with his next spell.

Victor recognized the set up, the same one he crafted nearly ten years ago, but it wasn't a sprawling rose garden made of chilling blue ice that appeared from Yuuri's magic circle. No, what Yuuri conjured was all his own. Yuuri Katsuki had succeeded in making Victor's signature spell his own, a feat no one had done before. 

_"Frozen flower! Sakura blossoms!"_

Hundreds of saphire blue sakura blossoms rushed towards Rosita. The other mage was unprepared for the sheer amount Yuuri bombarded her with. Each frozen bloom whipped around her, sharp petals made thin cuts upon contact. Her entire field of vision became obstructed. Exhausted and overwhelmed, Rosita fell to the ground.

_"One!"_

_"Two!"_

_"Three!"_

_"Yuuri Katsuki has won the match! Silver Sakura wins 10 points!"_

Domus Flau erupted into applause, cheers, and screams. Victor found himself standing up in the excitement. He cupped his mouth in the hopes Yuuri would hear.

"Go Yuuri!"

Yuuri Katsuki's blush was the only indication he had heard him that Victor received, but it was all the older mage needed.


	3. Day One - Pt III

The arena’s energy electrified him; his senses felt as if they were each dialed to a ten. He won. _He won._ Time still moved forward, the announcer continued his narration, but all Yuuri wanted to do right then was stand and embrace his new reality. He had just shown everyone what a Silver Sakura mage could do, why his guild advancing this year was not some mere fluke. Phichit, Yuuko, and the others were probably losing their minds right then.

Yuuri stepped toward Rosita and reached a hand out to her. She took his hand and stood up.

“Good match.”

“Good match? Katsuki, that was more than good. I didn’t think anyone other than-” She shook her head, amazement on her face. “You are something else.”

“I- Thank you.” What else did one say to that?

_“Go Yuuri!”_

His heart skipped a beat as an audience member's words reached him, a specific audience member's words. _Breathe._ Yuuri would know that voice anywhere, but never did he ever think it would be directed towards him of all people. _It can’t be._

There in the stands, surrounded by other Frosted Blade wizards was Victor Nikiforov’s ecstatic self, screaming _Yuuri’s_ name.

“Looks like you have a fan,” commented Rosita, a grin tugging at the corners of her lips.

“I- He-,” Yuuri was definitely out of words now. Was it warmer than usual?

“Come on, I’m sure your guild wants to celebrate your win.”

He left the field behind Rosita in a daze, his mind attempting to make sense of the last half hour.

Yuuri had won the first day’s event, and Victor Nikiforov had _cheered_ for him.

He wondered what other surprises the games had in store for him that week.

* * *

 

Victor had cheered for the other Yuri, and Yuri was at a loss as to why.

Okay sure, the guy had pulled off a win with Victor’s spell of spells, his signature move, but Yuri expected Victor to be angry by that not elated. Victor could not be the best if someone else could do what only he was supposed to be able to do, and Victor _was_ the best. He always wanted to be the best. All of Victor's accomplishments were for something, stood for something. They were not there for just anyone to challenge. They were not there to be bested by some random Yuri no one had heard about before today.

Victor should have been furious right then, not singing the other man’s praises. Well, Yuri had always thought Victor was a bit of a fool. This definitely proved it.

He pointed a finger and jabbed Victor in the side. “You better be this excited when I win. I’ll finish mine in ten minutes.”

“Of course, Yuri, of course,” but Victor’s eyes and tone told Yuri a different story. _He doesn’t believe me._

“No, I will! You watch!”

“Yuri!” called Master Yakov from the steps behind him. “Hurry up and get down there! The next match starts in eleven minutes!”

* * *

 

_“Now today’s third and final match! This is not a fight you want to miss! It’s King’s Eye’s God of Cold, Jean-Jacques Leroy vs Yuri Plisetsky, the Frost Dragon of Frosted Blade!”_


	4. Day Two - Pt I

** RESULTS **

**DAY 1  
**

Randomized Matches

King's Eye - 10

Silver Sakura - 10

Wolf Fang - 10

Frosted Blade - 5

Siren Dream - 5

Sunset Rose - 5

_"The stadium is full again for the second day of the Grand Magic Games! Before we start today's matches, each team will have the opportunity to earn extra points for their guild by showcasing their magic power! That's right, folks! We are bringing back the Magic Power Finder!"_

Victor figured the games this year would bring back the MPF, but he didn't think it would be for the second day. Was there something else in store for the third and fourth days? It would not be unlike the tournament creators to toss in something extra to keep the mages on their toes and the public in the seats.

"Victor," Yakov stood beside him, his face already setting into the day's scowl. "You need to do the Power Finder."

Translation: You're our guaranteed win.

"Victor, are you listening? We only have twenty minutes to prepare."

Maybe four years ago Frosted Blade needed Victor's magic power and skill to sweep the competition, but he was no longer the only powerful mage in the guild. Of course, no one had yet to challenge him and _win_ , but Victor would be a fool to ignore his guild mates' abilities.

"Let Yuri or Mila do it," he waved a hand, attempted to show his disinterest in the distracted motion.

"Victor," Yakov narrowed his eyes, frustration laced the word. What foolery was he doing now?

"Yakov, I want to watch today. We all know I'll be tomorrow's pick for the poll match, let's not spoil the audience."

"Spoil the-? Victor! This isn't a -"

A silver eyebrow rose, blue eyes held firm.

"A game? Yakov, _this_ _is_ _a_ _game_ , and today I don't want to play."

* * *

 

**DAY 2  
**

Magic Power Finder

Frosted Blade - Mila Babicheva

King's Eye - Jean-Jacques Leroy

Silver Sakura - Phichit Chulanont

Siren Dream - Nyryn Chase

Sunset Rose - Emil Nekola

Wolf Fang - Jacobi Venroot

"Tch," Yuri crossed his arms, slumped slightly into himself.

"I thought you would have fought Mila to be down there." Victor dropped into the vacant space beside him.

"Well, I didn't."

"Yuri-"

"No. I don't need whatever you're about to say. I lost and sha-"

Victor placed a hand on the other's shoulder. He gave Yuri a gentle squeeze, his eyes on the younger wizard.

"You lost."

"I know!" He didn't need _Victor Nikiforov_ to remind him of his failure.

"I wasn't done. Yes, you lost yesterday, but you didn't 'shame' Frosted Blade."

The blond huffed at that. "Yakov thinks I did."

"Yakov is frustrated that you went into your first Grand Magic Games match uninformed. We all pegged your fight to end in a draw."

That was news to Yuri. A draw? Against Jean-Jacques Leroy? His guild mates, Master Yakov, _Victor..._ they all thought Yuri was on the same level as JJ? Before yesterday, Yuri would have taken Victor's words as an insult, but he knew better now. A tie was better than a loss any day.

Yuri could still recall the flash of fear that had raced down his spine yesterday on the field. Never before had another mage's ice made him feel cold, not even Victor's, but Jean-Jacques' made him shiver for the first time in a very long time. JJ was an ice god slayer, a mage whose ancient magic rivaled Yuri's own ice dragon slayer magic. The match had only lasted eight minutes. Yuri remembered ignorantly claiming he would win it in ten.

Learning his guild believed his magic power was on par with JJ's was just the boost in confidence Yuri needed. His shoulders slacked, tension he had not known was present finally released.

Okay, he messed up, he lost, but he was not out of the count. Not at all. Three more days. Three more events. He would not let yesterday's disappointment color the rest of the week. He had already let it cloud the last twelve hours. He was Yuri Plisetsky, Frost Dragon of Frosted Blade. If there was one thing connecting all Frosted Blades wizards, it was the fact that nothing could keep them from moving forward. Nothing could keep Yuri down, not even his loss to JJ.

A new resolve was lit, and this time Yuri planned to see it through to fruition whatever the cost.

"I'll beat him. Next time."

Victor gave a small smile.

"I do not doubt you will."

* * *

 

Each mage for the MPF Challenge drew lots to decide the order. Yuri could practically sense JJ's arrogance double when it was announced he would be going first. Mila drew last, but she did not appear disappointed by her position.

"Victor."

"Hmm?"

"Which armor do you-"

"Uh-huh."

Was he even listening? Yuri turned towards him, only to have his suspicion confirmed. Victor was most definitely distracted, his head was craned as he searched for something in the stands across from them.

"What are you looking for?" Yuri was only... _slightly_ intrigued. Besides, the challenge still had a few minutes before it would properly begin.

"Yuuri."

Yuri? Why was he- Oh. Not _him_. Victor was looking for the _other_ Yuri.

"Why? He's probably with his guild right now anyways."

"Yuri, you're a genius!" Victor complimented his enthused words with a leap up which almost knocked Yuri off his seat on the bench.

"You're not about to _go_ there, are you? Mila's about to compete! Then there's the matches!"

Yuri watched as Victor registered his words. The older man seemed to struggle on how to respond.

"I- No, you're very right." Victor returned to his seat, eyes finally drawn to the field below them.

 _What the hell was that about?_ Well, Yuri would have to wait to ask Victor the several questions he had running through his mind right then because JJ was finally stepping up to the MPF globe.

_"Ice God Bellow!"_

Cheers erupted from the audience, primarily from the stands around the King's Eye guild and team.

_"Jean-Jacques' score is 4,672!"_

King's Eye would obviously be earning the 10 points up for grabs. However, Yuri had no doubt Mila would be scoring second place's 8 points for their guild.

Nyryn Chase from Siren Dream was next and scored 250. Emil Nekola scored 1,268 with a charged strike of lightning. Yuri could hear arguing coming from behind him, most likely from Sara's twin brother Michele. Yuri rolled his eyes and chose against paying attention to his guild mate's personal vendetta against Nekola, too preoccupied by the competition. Wolf Fang's Jacobi Venroot was next.

_"Jacobi's score is 1,457!"_

Finally. One more mage and then Mila.

"Purgatory."

"What?" Yuri asked confused.

"Before, you were asking which armor I thought Mila would requip to."

Yuri rolled his eyes. Only Victor would completely ignore a conversation just to return to it when it agreed with him. "Wrong. Obviously, she's going to requip into her Fire Empress armor."

 _"Phichit Chulanont!"_ the game's announcer called out the fifth wizard.

The teen was in the same guild as the other Yuri, but beyond that Yuri didn't know anything about him. Phichit conjured forth three floating screens, each outlined in a light purple. Yuri had seen this before. It was a newer magic... Did it start with an 'R'? No, that wasn't right.

_"Data Detonation!"_

Each screen rushed at the opaque globe. Upon impact, all three detonated, the explosions briefly reverberated in the arena.

_"Phichit's score is 799!"_

The numbers meant nothing to Yuri, but Victor was noticeably impressed. "I have never seen an Archive mage score that high before. Only a few Archive spells can be offensive attacks."

"Whatever, he still lost."

_"Mila Babicheva!"_

Every Frosted Blade wizard present stood and cheered as Mila stepped forward. She flashed them a smile. Yuri could tell by watching the monitors above the field that she was about to do something no one would expect. It seemed Victor had not passed on his need to surprise only to him. Everyone in the guild had looked up to Victor at some point. Most still did.

Mila spread out her arms, and began a spin. It seemed Victor's tendency for the dramatic had _also_ spread to his guild mates.

_"Requip!"_

A shashka appeared in her right hand, her regular black attire was replaced with a stunning sunrise colored outfit. Reds, oranges, and yellows painted the leather-like material. To an average onlooker, the attire appeared to be the furthest thing from armor, but those who knew Mila knew better. Some of Mila's armors were heavy and thick, appearing irrefutably to be worn for combat, but most of her requips were into light, flowy fabrics. Of course, every armor she wore was enchanted to feel light, be durable, and have resistance to basic attacks. The stronger her armor, the more she could withstand. This was her Morning Star armor, one that ranged in the middle of her collection.

Long sleeves covered her arms and stopped at her wrists. Sharpened, amber orange shoulder pads stuck out from either side, each fanning up to give the illusion of wings. The fabric was cut diagonally, the longer end landed half an inch below her right knee. Mila preferred her requips to be as pleasing to the eye as they were comfortable and practical.

A magic circle formed at the tip of her sabre, and a sphere of pure energy formed. She aimed at the globe and shot the spell forward. The blast made impact immediately. Yuri whooped in celebration alongside his guild mates. There was no way Mila would not score high after that attack.

_"Mila's score is 3,299!"_

The cheers of her guild were swiftly joined by the audiences' passionate cries and applause. One would have thought Mila had just won instead of JJ with how loud the arena was right then. Regardless of the current rankings, Frosted Blade was still everyone's favorite guild, and Yuri found comfort in that thought. It would take more than a cocky god slayer to change the public's opinion.

_"That finishes it for today's first event! Jean-Jacques earns 10 points for King's Eye! Frosted Blade earns 8, Wolf Fang scores 6, Sunset Rose earns 4, and Silver Sakura scores 2! Siren Dream missed their chance this morning and is now in last place with only 5 points. Will Siren Dream move up from last with a win in today's matches? You'll have to wait and see! Today's next event starts in one hour!"_


	5. Day Two - Pt II

**CURRENT STANDINGS**

King’s Eye – 20

Wolf Fang - 16

Frosted Blade – 13

Silver Sakura – 12

Sunset Rose – 9

Siren Dream – 5

**DAY 2**

Randomized Matches

Siren Dream – _Gwen Porter_ **VS** _Isabella Yang_ – King’s Eye

Frosted Blade – _Mila Babicheva_ **VS** _Emil Nekola_ – Sunset Rose

Wolf Fang – _Witt Collins_ **VS** _Leo de la Iglesia_ – Silver Sakura

_“Yesterday we saw some true magic! Who could forget seeing Silver Sakura’s Yuuri Katsuki cast Victor Nikiforov’s signature spell? Or the chillingly captivating fight that was Jean-Jacques Leroy versus Yuri Plisetsky? What could today’s matches have in store for us? You will not have to wait for long! The first match starts in ten minutes!”_

At the sound of his name over the arena’s speakers, Yuuri’s face grew red. Were people still talking about his match? Did his spells really qualify as _“true magic”_? He had not even cast Victor Nikiforov’s spell correctly. Victor was roses and sprawling gardens. All Yuuri could do was conjure a few blossoms. Anyone who knew ice make magic could conjure a flower blossom. He was not anything special, so why was the announcer spinning it as if he was?

It had taken Yuuri years to master the Frozen Flower spell, a few weeks to realize he could not conjure forth the same gorgeous roses as his idol. When he tried, there appeared too few, too jagged, too small. Nothing like the beauties Victor could create.

Master Celestino had told him one afternoon in the guildhall that each wizard’s magic presented itself differently. No two ice make wizards were the same, not even two celestial wizards who practiced holder magic were exact copies of one another. Everyone had their own style, their own relationship with their magic.

_“You should never devalue your own abilities as a wizard, Yuuri. I have never seen Victor Nikiforov conjure forth cherry blossoms, and I do not believe I ever will, especially not how you do so. Your magic is all your own. Maybe it is time for you to stop reaching for something unattainable, and start chasing your own potential.”_

Yuuri had agreed then, mostly because he felt Master Celestino was expecting it, but his heart was not in his words. However, as he sat in the stands beside his guild mates, he could not help but reconsider Celestino’s advice. For years people had complimented his magic. Maybe it was time Yuuri complimented himself.

_Maybe I should start chasing my own potential, but where would I even begin?_

How was a dime a dozen ice wizard like him supposed to unlock his “potential”?

Yuuri sighed, his eyes made their way to the area in the stands he knew was designated for Frosted Blade’s team members.

_I wonder if Victor ever had this problem…_

* * *

 

Isabella Yang was a celestial spirit mage and Jean-Jacques’ fiancée (learned by all as the other mage shouted the fact proudly after the announcer called her name).

Gwen Porter was a fire mage, but many in the audience were betting the match on Isabella.

Victor knew relatively little on celestial spirit magic, as Frosted Blade did not have a member who practiced it. One thing he was aware of was the fact there were only twelve golden keys. They were the ones that unlocked the gates of the zodiac, one key for each constellation. Another thing he knew was that it was rare for a single celestial wizard to own as many golden keys as Isabella did, one reason she was the up and coming next best celestial wizard in the country, maybe even the continent.

The second reason Isabella was the crowd’s favorite? She could call forth multiple gates at once. For a wizard her age to have that much power… Had she already unlocked her second origin? Victor would not be surprised to learn if that was indeed so, he had unlocked his at a young age, too.

The match had the same rules as the first day. Ten to the winner, five to the loser, five to each if a tie occurred.

_“Open! Gate of the Heavenly Scales!”_

Fans of Isabella cheered as Libra was called forth. Immediately the field’s gravity shifted in Isabella’s favor. Unprepared for the spell, Gwen found herself struggling against the increased gravity. The fire mage attempted to rise up, but found herself repeatedly pushed back down. How could she cast a spell when she couldn’t even stand on her own two feet?

_“Open! Gate of the Lion! Leo! Open! Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!”_

Isabella returned Libra to the celestial world, and the gravity around her opponent reverted back instantly.

Gwen wasted no time in conjuring fire balls, but each one she threw Leo blocked. As Leo fought off Gwen’s spells, Virgo pulled out her whip. The maiden spirit struck at Gwen’s legs, her whip wrapped itself around Gwen's left ankle. Virgo yanked back and knocked Gwen off her feet.

Victor knew the match was over then. No one would be able to win against Isabella when she was able to have multiple spirits present.

Light shown from Leo’s hands. The finishing spell.

_“Regulus Impact!”_

If it were possible, Yakov appeared even more displeased as the announcer called out King’s Eye’s win. Yakov enjoyed winning the games, maybe it was because he loved the challenge or the fact it gave Frosted Blade a positive rap in the media once a year. For the last two years, King’s Eye had earned second in the games. Maybe this year Frosted Blade would not be the victor after all.

“Relax, Yakov,” Victor leaned towards the older man. “It is only the second day.” Apparently, Yakov was not one for Victor’s words of optimism right then as evident by his sharp response.

“If I were to relax like you,” growled Master Yakov, “this guild would be in shambles!”

* * *

 

Mila won her match against Emil. The fight took almost the full thirty minutes, but their scarlet haired guild mate was victorious in the end. “At least one of you is good for something,” grumbled Yakov under his breath.

The last match of the day was between Silver Sakura and Wolf Fang. Before the games began, everyone had figured the three guilds at the end would be Frosted Blade, King’s Eye, and Wolf Fang. However, Yuuri Katsuki and Phichit Chulanont had shown everyone that Silver Sakura was not to be underestimated. Victor doubted many knew the significance of Chulanont’s MPF score from that morning, but Victor did and he would not be removing his eyes from Silver Sakura anytime soon.

Victor thrived on surprising those around him, but this year Yuuri Katsuki had turned the tables on him. If only he could speak with the other wizard... It was not everyday Victor crossed paths with someone of Yuuri's skill, afterall. 

 _If we do not meet on the field, Yuuri, I promise to find you when this ends_.


	6. Day Three - Pt I

**CURRENT STANDINGS**

King's Eye - 30

Frosted Blade - 23

Wolf Fang - 21

Silver Sakura - 17

Sunset Rose - 14

Siren Dream - 10

_"Good morning, Domus Flau! The current rankings have been updated since yesterday's matches. Today's event will begin in the afternoon, giving each of you an opportunity to vote for today's matches! Until then, join us as we interview Frosted Blade's Michele Crispino and Sunset Rose's Zee Grimes as they each share insight into the-"_

Michele? Insight? Yuri could have laughed when he heard _that_. The guy was a decent wizard, Yuri would not deny that, but claiming he had any insight to offer was a stretch. Yuri's guess? Michele would spend the entire interview gushing over his sister, Sara, and threatening any of her potential suitors. It was a bit of overkill, in Yuri's opinion. He'd seen Sara fight, and she could definitely hold her own. Master Yakov only chose the best of Frosted Blade to represent them in the games, after all.

He knew nothing about the other wizard mentioned. If they weren't a Frosted Blade wizard or a competitor in the games they meant nothing to Yuri.

Why had Yakov okayed Michele for the interview anyways? Victor would have made for a better- no. Victor would have gushed about the other Yuri and Silver Sakura, something Yuri was already tired of listening to. Georgi, maybe? No, definitely not. That hopeless fool would have made the interview a soapbox for his new sonnet on yearning. Mila! Yakov should have chosen her- Then again, the hag might have intimidated the jovial announcer, and Michele would have complained endlessly if Yakov had requested Sara do it. Wait... why hadn't Master Yakov asked _him_?

"Yakov!"

Yakov's forehead furrowed when he heard the angry call. _It's too early for this._

"What, Yuri?"

"Why am I not in that booth?!"

Yakov's eyebrows rose at that.

"The interview? Yuri, I asked Michele because-"

"Crispino's an idiot. I should be up there, not some sack of crap balogne-"

"Yuri. That mouth of yours is why you are not up there. The last thing Frosted Blade needs right now is bad press during the Grand Magic Games."

Well, Yuri couldn't argue against that. He wasn't known for his pleasantries after all. However, his begrudging acceptance of the situation did not keep him from grumbling a few choice words under his breath.

* * *

 

"Victor!"

The ice wizard turned at the sound of his name. Siren Dream's Christophe Giacometti made his way towards him. Chris was one of the older wizards in the games this year, alongside Cao Bin of King's Eye and a few of the mages from Sunset Rose. It seemed each year the competitors were younger and younger.

"Chris, how are you?" Their guilds were in different cities, and it took several days of travel between them. However, it was always nice when Victor was able to be in the company of his friend.

"Comme ci, comme ça." The other waved off the question, an eager light in his eyes. "Watching from the sidelines is so boring. I much prefer performing, myself."

Victor gave a half chuckle as Chris followed his words up with a suggestive shake of his hips.

"The real question, Victor," continued Christophe, "is how are _you_? I've heard the old Victor's returned."

That rumor was news to him. "I haven't gone anywhere, Chris, but I am doing well. No," he amended, "better than well. The games this year have successfully swept me off my feet."

"The games? I heard it was a certain ice mage that managed to do that."

Victor would not deny Yuuri had taken him aback that first day, nor would he deny that he couldn't wait to meet the other mage. But swept off his feet? That entailed... That entailed feelings Victor had not felt in years. He was merely impressed by the other's abilities. Wanted to compete against him because he would make a challenge. And when was the last time Victor had a challenge?

Chris' did not wait for Victor to reply. "You haven't spoken with him, yet, have you?"

"I- Why- That's not- No," he admitted.

Chris clapped a hand on his back. "You're not busy tonight are you? Some of us are getting together at one of the local establishments. You should join us."

"I don't know, Chris."

"Trust me, Victor. You should make an appearance. Mages from each of the competing guilds will be there."

Each of the competing guilds. Was Chris implying...

Before Victor could inquire further, Chris had already stepped away from him. "Siren Dream calls me. See you tonight!" Chris called over his shoulder, as he headed towards the stands.

He had not agreed to attend, but nothing stated he had to stay either. He could just stop by...

_A few minutes wouldn't hurt..._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> ~Lem


End file.
